Autumn night
by Sanni York
Summary: A calm fic about Yugi an evening when grandpa is away.


Autumn night

The rain poured down on him as he ran the streets down. The autumn had come quick and a storm had ripped off all the leaves from the trees. The evenings had gotten darker and darker and the stars shone more bright with each passing night.

Still he liked it. When the weather was like this you didn't have to go out, you could stay inside with a hot cup of chocolate under a blanket. And that was what he intended to do.

Yugi had but a few blocks left. Soon, he hoped, those rain drops would fall down as cold crystals and cover everything in a silent sheet. Yes it sounded very poetic, but that was just the way he got when he excitedly waited for something.

The water dripped off him in the entrance and he hung his jacket over the radiator and removed his socks, not to make wet foot prints on the floor.

The house was lit by cosy lights and the TV was on, showing a program with animals somewhere in Africa. Yugi went up the stairs and entered his room to take off his wet clothes. Then he grabbed a newly washed fluffy towel and went to the bathroom. He intended to take a hot bath, and not let anything disturb him.

To sum up; his grandpa had gone for the night with a friend to do whatever they would do in that age, and Yugi intended to enjoy every second of calm. He had just been at his friend Jou and they had played a game, Black and White. Yugi always liked the turtle, but Jou hade gone for the Tiger.

The hot cup in his hands and the fluffy blanket around hi was perfect. Yugi relaxed and sighed as he lazily watched the TV play on. Oh, those programs about African animals were so old. Didn't they ever come up with anything else? Polar bears had been a newfound interest for him, but he guessed the movie making crew didn't want to spend days in the Arctic.

The rain still poured as he took the remote and surfed through the channels. Commercial, documentary, commercial, more commercial and- no, more commercial! What a surprise.

He always ended up in the commercial breaks.

He took she spoon and fished up the chocolate and lightly sucked on it. He had discovered that hot chocolate with chocolate was really good. Marabou, mostly.

The calm and peace and warmth made him drowsy, but not enough to fall asleep. Did this have a light deja-vu tone? Yugi could have sworn this had happened before and he numbly watched as the TV displayed a program he knew he had already seen. But what had happened after that? Yugi couldn't recall, but it had been something that he liked.

Soft foot steps were heard from behind and he saw in the corner of his eye someone rounding the couch and sitting beside him, turned to him. A hand gently took the cup away from him and put it on the table. He followed it with his gaze.

"Yugi…" a deep soft voice said tenderly to him. He had heard that voice before. He turned to look at the stranger.

He had similarities to himself, though this one was more mature, handsome and powerful in his features. Crimson eyes looked at him and he relaxed even more.

"Atemu…" The other smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi on the lips. Now Yugi realised he had waited for this ever since the last time. How long ago that was, he didn't know.

Atemu pulled away the blanket and slowly positioned himself above Yugi, his knees on either side of him. He gently pushed Yugi back and kissed him again. Yugi submitted to it and let his tongue out to meet Atemu's hot soft one.

Slowly, Atemu lay down on Yugi, his hips evident on the younger, who moved a little to feel him. A soft moan emitted from them both and the kissing got a little faster.

There was no rush though, as they had al night, and neither of them wanted it to be over.

For a long time they just lay there, slowly moving against each other. Atemu's hands came sliding up Yugi's sides and marked the time for a little more action. Yugi felt bliss as he knew what that meant. He loved to be treated this way from Atemu. He loved the others caring nature around him and he loved the others body, alone and against his own.

He could only lay there, waiting for Atemu to make a move. He felt hands dig under his shirt and greedily roam his body. He wanted those hands on him and to touch and caress him like no one else did. And he wanted to feel Atemu's naked body against his own.

Slowly Atemu pulled away and looked at the dazed Yugi. He smiled at the sight He so loved to do this on his love. To be able to do it. He loved that it was he who could do this and that Yugi let him.

His hands roamed under the shirt but he wanted more. He pulled them out and took the bottom button and undid it. Yugi knew what was happening and just lay there looking up at him.

The buttons came undone and Atemu shoved the shirt off, exposing a lithe chest with red nipples. He bent down and kissed one, making Yugi moan. He let his hand run up the stomach to the chest and took the other nipple, while he kissed and sucked the other.

Yugi moaned and lightly arched. This felt so good. He never wanted it to stop but soon he wanted more. His fingers tangled themselves in the unruly hair of the other and pulled at it.

Atemu got the message and sat up. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a while. Atemu slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, never breaking eye-contact.

Yugi with his child like curiosity broke their contact and looked down at the naked chest. The muscular frame held a dark tan, and a thin layer of sweat covered it. Yugi brought up his hands and touched the stomach with its muscles and slowly touched every inch of Atemu up to his nipples.

He locked eyes with Atemu again and the moment was almost timeless. Atemu's eyes screamed for Yugi to touch him and Yugi's eyes screamed to touch him.

Yugi sat up and Atemu lay down. Yugi looked at the strong man beneath him. It was pleasant and exciting to have this man under him, letting him do whatever he wanted to do with him.

Yugi grinded his hips into Atemu's and they both moaned. Yugi continued with it and closed his eyes at the bliss running through him. Atemu moaned and took Yugi's hands and ran them over his chest and stomach and even further in between their hips. He made them grab his hard length and touch it and to stroke it.

A sudden urge to kiss him made Yugi lean down and do just that. They let their tongues play and spill saliva over their hot lips and Yugi took one of Atemu's hands and made it touch hi own length. He moaned and grinded, but it wasn't enough any longer. He broke the kiss and licked down the tanned body until he reached the hem of the pants.

Slowly, he pulled down the zipper and removed the pants, leaving Atemu exposed to him. He smiled and licked Atemu from the sacs to the tip. Atemu moaned as the pre cum dripped out, laving Yugi to play with it.

The hot tongue slowly circled the tip and made Atemu insane; he would soon force Yugi to go faster. Bright as he was, Yugi knew the others limits and took the whole erection in and started sucking. Atemu moaned and his hands massaged Yugi's head. He tried not to hump him, and just moved his hips a little to match Yugi's movements.

The touch of teethes made him open his eyes and groan. He hissed Yugi's name and gripped tamps of his hair. Yugi bobbed his head faster and sucked harder. With every suck Atemu moaned, letting his lust out. The white liquid spilled into Yugi's mouth and he swallowed it and licked the now soft penis clean.

Atemu panted and looked at Yugi as he came up to him and smiled. He had pleased Atemu and now his prise would come. Atemu smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. Yugi was started, but he liked it. The excitement grew, and he knew what Atemu was able to do with him.

So did Atemu and he liked to be in control. He kissed Yugi's lips and greedily licked his cavern. Yugi gave in to the ravishing kiss, feeling his body heat up even more.

Atemu left the mouth and kissed down the sensitive neck that he knew. He stopped to leave a red mark and then kept going to the nipple he hadn't licked yet. His tongue played with it and he let his teethes lightly bite on it. Yugi arched at the sudden roughness, but Atemu was already continuing down his stomach. His hand were already pulling down his had and he reached Yugi's hard length without prevents.

Yugi moaned as he was taken by the strong man and sucked on. Still it was not pleasing as Atemu only teased him. They both knew he could do stronger than that. Oh, Yugi really was at his mercy. He couldn't do anything to speed it up and Atemu did only what he wanted to do.

Finally deciding that his little koi had had his torment he strongly sucked and sped up his movements. The hard and big throbbing organ inside him made him hard again and with a final hard suck he made Yugi cum into him. Yugi screamed and fell back panting. It felt good every time, and he had everything clear now. How Atemu first had come to him and being smugly persistent and finally have his way with him.

Then he had returned every time Yugi was alone at home, which happened sometimes more often than others. But always Yugi would forget about it. Though he never was afraid when Atemu came back. He had a comforting aura and Yugi felt like he belonged in Atemu's strong protective arms.

Caressing on his cheek made him come out of his thoughts and look at Atemu. He had a fond expression, really making Yugi feel appreciated. Though he knew he wasn't finished yet. Atemu never was this quickly and whether or not Yugi wanted it, he would continue, for Yugi was at his mercy. But he didn't mind.

Yugi felt Atemu's once again hard length against his thigh and it made him hard also. Though a little cuddling and torment wouldn't be bad. Atemu smiled.

"You are so good, my little Yugi." He purred an nuzzled his neck. Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him.

"I want to please you, that's why. I am yours." He submitted and Atemu smirked.

"Indeed you are." Yugi shivered at the tone and Atemu turned him around and lifted him to hid knees and hands. Jolts went through his length as he felt Atemu's at his entrance. He braced himself for the light pain that would come and Atemu slowly pressed inside him.

Yugi bent backwards and the friction it caused made them bout moan. Atemu leaned onto his back and started to pull out and in. His left hand was on the others stomach while his right took Yugi's hard erection and started to pump simultaneously as their rhythm.

Faster and faster they mover, Atemu slamming into Yugi and hitting his spot, making him moan highly. The pleasure they both felt was undeservingly, yet they felt it every time Atemu came to visit.

Yugi spilled his contents in Atemu's hand which made him go off inside Yugi. They both groaned and fell down on the couch, panting heavily.

After a while Atemu pulled out of Yugi and turned him around.

They looked at each other as nothing was needed to be said. Atemu stroked a bang from Yugi's face.

"A hot bath?" Yugi smiled. That would be great.

Just felt like I wanted to write something. The sun is down but it's only 16.50. Depressing… we changed to winter time the previous night. But hey, look at it like this; soon it will get brighter again! …quoted from my dad.

I have this Christmas feeling. I long for Christmas! And snow! Damn! It'll probably come two weeks after Christmas… Well, Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
